The new girl
by Dsman
Summary: There is a new girl who is on everyone's mind that and who her father is. little femslash. mentions of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Alright class it's time to start, Stoppable feet off table, Possible, Rockweller fight on your own time, Load enough with those toys, King put away that gunk, now Stoppable what is 7x3?" asked Barken.

"No idea" said Ron.

Barken was not amused. He was about to yell at Ron when someone knocked on the door.

**Knock! knock!.****  
**

"Come in" said Barken.

The door opened to give entry to a girl with red hair hair and green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late but the office needed a tab bit more information, then I got lost but then I found the hall monitor who helped me" said the girl as she handed Barken a note.

Barken talked to the teacher on hall monitor duty.

"Class this young Lady is Kim, She will be your new class mate" said Barken.

The teens were confused as their infamous teacher never called a student by their first name.

"Yo Bark man what gives you never call us by our first names" said Ron.

The students were looking at both Barken and Kim in curiosity.

"So baby why don't you give the Brickster yo number and we go out for some fun" said Brick.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend and and I don't date losers who are in love with themselves" said Kim.

The other students began to laugh as Brick's smile vanished.

"Do you know who I am new girl" sneered Brick.

"Brick Flag, current captain of the football team and the 6th member of the Flag family to do so" Kim said sarcastically.

The students were all stunned speechless.

"Look I just need to know where I'll be sitting" said Kim.

"Next to Possible the one with the crazy blue hair" said Barken.

"Thanks dad" said Kim.

"Dad!" said the class in union.

"You never told them?" asked Kim.

"Don't ask, don't tell" said Barken.

"That's the military's stance on homosexuality" said Kim.

"Yeah so, now go sit down or a months detention" said Barken.

_"I'm not joining the military dad" _said Kim in a sing song voice.

"Not yet of course" said Barken.

"Dude this is so gross" said Ron.

"I don't care I just want to get in her pants" said Brick.

"3 weeks detention for the both of you" said Barken.

"Crap!" said Brick.

"Aw man" said Ron.

"Another week Flag, anymore and your off the team" said Braken.

"Yes couch" said Brick.

"Now Stoppable what is 7x3?" asked Barken.

"Dude you already asked me that" said Ron.

"Answer or you will never be school mascot again" said Braken.

"But sir if he's no longer mascot then that creepy perv Ed Libsky will be mascot!" said Tara.

"Oh right can't have that, Stoppable answer the question" said Barken.

"21" said Ron.

"Good now Possible what is 1762x2484?" asked Barken.

"Why can't I get an easy problem like Ron got?" asked Kat.

"Do I really need to say it?" asked Barken.

"Fine the answer is 4,376,808" said Kat.

"Nerd!" whispered Bonnie.

Some of Bonnie's cronies laughed. Kat sank in her chair.

"Ok Kim what is 6724x5432?" asked Barken.

"36,524,768" said Kim.

"Mega nerd" said Bonnie.

"Super slut" said Kim.

Kat laughed a little while Bonnie stared at Kim giving her dirty looks.

"Ok King what is 5x7?" asked Barken.

"It's uh um sir can I use my hands?" asked Tara.

"Go ahead" said Barken.

"Moron" said Bonnie.

Tara pulled out a note that she used to help herself then counted 5 seven times.

"Um 35?" said Tara.

"Good job now...Rockweller what is...3421x7328?" asked Barken.

"Uh I don't know sir" said Bonnie.

"That's what I thought now think about this valuble lesson I just taught you, what goes around, comes around" said Barken.

"Yes Sir" said Bonnie.

"Now King what is 3/10?" asked Barken.

"I'm sorry sir but could you repeat the question?" asked Tara.

"Of course what is 3/30?" asked Barken.

"Oh I know that one it's 10" said Tara.

"Good now what is...**Bring! Bring! **As soon as the bell stopped 4 people left for their next class while 2 people entered.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Bonnie, Brick, Tara and Ron sat together at a table in the cafeteria.

"You really think Bark man would kick me from the team?" asked Brick.

"I'm pretty sure he was bluffing, your way to valuable to the team" said Ron.

"Cool cool" said Brick.

"So other then wanting to get in her pants what do you think of Kim Barken!" said Tara.

"I can't believe Barken has a daughter our age" said Bonnie.

"I can't believe he actually has a life" said Ron.

"I can't believe it's not butter" said Kat sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing here Kat?" asked Brick.

"I don't know, what does it look like?" asked Kat.

"Invading our personal space yet again" said Tara.

"Look I only wanted to talk to Ron" said Kat.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you" said Ron.

"Ron it's very important" said Kat.

"Go away I told you I don't have feelings for you I was drunk" said Ron.

"I know that and I was high" said Kat.

"How's that any different then your normal level of crazy?" asked Brick.

"Ron you idiot, I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant!" said Kat.

"Ha ha ha very funny Kat, now get lost" said Bonnie.

"But...I'm serious" said Kat.

"Right just like you were serous that Mr. Monty was half monkey" said Bonnie.

"But!" said Kat.

"If your right then I'm Queen of Spain" said Tara.

"Move along we have actual things to do" said Ron.

"All your going to do is talk about the new girl" said Kat.

"Well duh she's the new girl" said Tara.

In a huff Kat stormed away.

"Ron did you really sleep with that loon?" asked Brick.

"Yeah why?" asked Ron.

"Did you use a condom?" asked Bonnie.

"I was drunk not stupid, I asked her for one and she gave it to me" said Ron.

"She gave you a condom, Ron she could have poked a hole in it she's crazy enough to do it" said Tara.

"So she was on the pill" said Ron.

"Just because a girl says that doesn't make it true" said Bonnie.

"So she's crazy and a lier" said Ron.

"Dude your one of the richest guys here. you own your own house and that Yori chick has been after you since she transferred here, you need to be careful" said Brick.

Kim walked past a table of her classmates who appeared to be bickering. She say at a empty table and began to chow done on her homemade lunch as there was no way she was going to touch cafeteria food. Kim was surprised when Monique sat down.

"Hi I'm Monique mind if I sit here" said Monique.

"Why would you sit then ask?" asked Kim.

"Because I wanted to say hi to the Barkens daughter that has everyone so worked up" said Monique.

"Oh please not everyone is worked up" said Kim.

Monique raised an eye.

"What ever so it's a big deal" said Kim.

"Kim your the new girl making you news, but then you are also Barkens daughter making you huge ass news" said Monique.

"What exactly do you want?" asked Kim.

"Nothing why?" asked Monique.

"Oh please I'm the daughter of the toughest teacher in this school , what do you want" said Kim.

"Seriously I just wanted to talk, oh and to find out if your adopted" said Monique.

"No he's my real father, so there's nothing you want because of who my father is?" asked Kim.

"Please, I get good grades, I'm hot, and I know how to design my own clothes if I need something I don't use a middle women" said Monique.

"Your such a feminist" said Kim.

"I know I am girl, I don't need a man not even for sex, well not good sex anyway" said Monique.

The two girls laughed.

"Anything of interest?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, you see that blue haired chick over?" asked Monique.

"Kat Possible she's in my class" said Kim.

"She's smart and I mean smart like Isaac Newton smart" said Monique.

"Really?" asked Kim.

"Yeah but most people just assume she's cray cray which she is" said Monique.

"Let's call her over" said Kim.

"Why not, **Hey Kat come here!" **shouted Monique.

Kat walked over and sat down looking slightly frazzled.

"What's up blue bear?" asked Monique.

"I'm pregnant" said Kat.

"Did you buy condoms from Yori again?" asked Monique.

"Yes I did" said Kat.

"Whose the baby daddy?" asked Monique.

"Doesn't matter he doesn't believe me" said Kat.

"Honey if I didn't know you so well I wouldn't believe you, now whose the baby daddy?" asked Monique.

"Ron Stoppable" said Kat.

"Hold on Stoppable? but you were all over Josh Manky at the party, you don't even like Ron...damn she's good" said Monique.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Kat.

"I heard about Yori, dad says they found a Ron shrine in her locker" said Kim.

"Has Yori been nice to you?" asked Monique.

"Yeah she was the first person who figured out I was pregnant" said Kat.

"Eegh! Yori's watching us!" said Kim a little scared.

Monique and Kat looked over to see her blowing kisses at Kat who caught them.

"And you wonder why everyone thinks your crazy" said Monique.

"Your dating her aren't you?" asked Kim.

"Yeah what's the prob?" asked Kat.

"Well she wants Ron who doesn't want her and your pregnant with his child making you the next best thing" said Kim.

"Wait do you think that means she'll help raise the baby?" asked Kat.

Kim and Monique shared a look.

"Most definitely" they said.


	3. Chapter 3 Brawl

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Monique, Kim, and Kat were walking down the hall when they were stopped by Jim , Kat's brother.

"Hey babe why haven't I seen you before?" asked Jim.

"Because I've been avoiding you" said Kim.

"Harsh!" Kat.

"Shut up before I tell dad your pregnant" said Jim.

"Yori beat you to it" said Kat.

"Jeez you only started dating a week ago" said Jim.

"I know and she already promised to be a better father then any man" said Kat lovingly.

"Are you sure we're related last I checked crazy did not run in the family" said Jim.

**"It does now!" **shouted Kat.

"Err right I'll leave you alone" said Jim.

"Kat are you ok?" asked Monique.

"Like a fire truck" said Kat.

"Right so that's your?" asked Kim

"Yeah my younger brother Jim, Tim his twin are both very smart" said Kat.

"Kat, Jim doesn't have a twin" said Monique.

"Are you sure?" asked Kim.

"No I'm just being mean" said Monique.

"Oh right" said Kat.

Monique looked at Kim and mouthed the words "No I'm not". Two more guys walked up to Kim.

"Hey babe I'm Josh, wanna see my pogo stick?" asked Josh.

"Is that a innuendo?" asked Kim.

"No he really has a pogo stick, he calls his dick the python" said Kat.

"TMI" said Monique.

"I'm going to regret going out with you aren't I" said Josh.

"No just until your can no longer pump the blood you need to live through your decaying body" said Kat.

Everyone took 5 steps away from her.

"No wonder Yori is going out with you, you make her look sane" said Josh.

"So Kimmie cakes want to go out with me Sunday night?" asked Wade.

"Dude back up i was here first!" said Josh.

"Well I was getting bored waiting here" said Wade.

"Here has a name and a voice" said Kim.

"That's right making her to good for a guy who lost his girl to another girl who tricked her into getting pregnant" said Wade.

"That was a very long comeback" said Monique.

"At least I don't need mind control to get a girlfriend" said Josh.

"It was only hypnosis and it didn't even work so ha!" said Wade.

"I thought you were supposed to burn the other person" said Kat.

"You are Honey but guys like these are idiots" said Monique.

"At least I know how to use condoms!" said Josh.

"With Guys" said Wade.

"I'm bored let me know if they make out" said Kat.

Kat turned to leave but Josh pulled her back.

"Which of us is the better lover!" demanded both boys.

"She slept with both of them?" asked Kim.

"No just Tara, Brick, Ron and Yori, she made out with Josh, Wade, Me, Ed Libsky, Ms. Go, Bonnie and Mr. Monty" said Monique.

"Um the better lover is **Look distraction!"** shouted Kat.

As everyone looked in the other direction Kat ran and hid in the women's rest room.

"Hey where she go?" asked Josh.

"Your ugly mug scared here so she ran away you bozo" said Wade.

"Oh shut up you fat turd loaf" said Josh.

**"In some way that is racist you fairy dressed douche bag!" **shouted Wade.

"After school 3:16, first blood" said Josh.

"Your on!" said Wade.

The whole hall dispersed to inform the rest of the school.

"Dose anyone care about what I have to say?" asked Kim.

"Are you a lesbian?" asked Monique.

"No but I do have a boyfriend" said Kim.

"Interesting as to how no one thought to ask that" said Monique.

**After school.**

People had gathered in the court yard to see who would fight and who would chicken out. Kim and her 2 new fiends found themselves the perfect seats. Wade was already here waiting next to Barken who was referee. Soon Josh emerged from the school with a pack of cheerleaders.

"OK like it was said who ever bleeds first loses and all slights forgiven, make it fast I have a date tonight" said Barken.

The student body looked over to see Ms. Go's car gone meaning they were going out as she did not tend to leave until 6:30. Barken flipped a coin and it landed on heads which meant Wade got first punch. Wade of course was wearing gloves. He attempted to punch Josh who moved out the way then slapped him. Wade threw three more punches, one was a miss the second aimed for the chest hit, and the third meant for the groin was blocked.

"Hey babe what's going on?" asked Will Du Kim's boyfriend.

Kim hearing him before seeing him jumped in shock.

"Don't do that you jerk!" laughed Kim.

"Sorry, So what's going on here?" asked Will Du pointing to the fight.

"They both want me, but it caused them to argue which led to this" said Kim.

"You know this could be way your dad wanted you home schooled" said Will Du.

"SO the first only ends when someone bleeds" said Kim.

Will Du thought about about this for a few minutes then walked over to the two guys and socked them both in the face drawing blood.

"The winner Will Du, my future son in law" said Barken.

"Sir you really should get going you have a date" said Will Du.

"That I do and no funny business young man!" said Barken.

"Dude who the fuck are you?" asked Josh.

"Corporal William Lance Du, the fiancee to Kimberly Ann Barken" said Will Du.

"Fiancee?" asked Monique.

"He only says that to keep the idiots away" said Kim.

"He's hot, how big is his liver?" asked Kat.

"What?" asked Kim.

"I meant dick, Liver is what I want for dinner" said Kat.

"Excuse me?" asked Kim.

"No girl seriously how big is his package?" asked Monique.

"I don't know I never slept with him" said Kim.

"So your a virgin?" asked Monique.

Kim smiled.

_"I never said that"_ sang Kim.


	4. Chapter 4 not for real

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Barken walked into class the next day whistling a cheerful tune which meant he either got laid or there was another date. They had seen Ms. Go a few minutes before and she was even more peppy then normal. Either way that meant no work.

"Hey Mr. B I have a question" said Ron.

"Hit it Stoppable" said Barken.

"Is Kim your biological daughter?" asked Ron.

"Dude that is like personal!" said Brick.

"Um you could have asked me that!" said Kim.

"Kim's not really my daughter, she's a biological altered super solider sent by an alien race to destroy the earth" said Barken.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" asked Kim.

"3 or 4 glasses of wine" said Barken.

"Great loopy man to the rescue" said Kim sarcastically.

"So why haven't we seen her before?" asked Tara.

"I don't talk about my personal life and she was in Canada with her mother" said Barken.

"SO where you married?" asked Bonnie.

"NO it was more of a youthful indiscretion, that I am sure many of you know about, Ronald" said Barken.

"Wait you mean she's really pregnant?" said Ron.

"No shit Sherlock" said Wade.

"I'm screwed!" said Ron.

"Don't worry Yori's going to help me take care of the baby" said Kat.

"I don't care about you, Your father is going to send me to a black hole!" said Ron.

"Well you did get his only daughter pregnant then pretty much refuse to help take of it, My suggestion is that you move across country" said Josh.

"Well now I know where Kat get's her crazy" said Kim.

"Nope Kat's crazy her dad is able to do it and won't get in trouble if he makes some discovery's" said Tara.

"What kind of town did you bring me to?" asked Kim.

"I once asked Kim's mother to marry me but she refused even laughing in my face" said Barken.

"She laughs every time she hears the word" said Kim.

"Hey Barken is Ms. Go secretly evil or something?" asked Brick.

"No!" said Barken.

Everyone could tell he was lying but only one person knew what it meant.

"Dad I can't believe you like that crap or that Ms. Go enjoys it as well" said Kim.

"I will ground you" said Barken.

"What's going on?" asked Wade.

"Father, daughter gross out" said Kim.


	5. Chapter 5 hanging out

**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"So this is where the dreaded Steve Barken lives, pretty swanky for such an old dude" said Felix.

"I know right, I've never seen so much stuff related to war" said Yori.

"Why does your father have a thing for weapons that are long and pointy?" asked Kat.

"I don't know, I think it's a guy thing" said Kim.

"A guy thing, sure is!" said Felix sarcastically.

"I'm in the military and I collect spent bullet cases" said Will Du.

"Yeah that's odd to" said Monique.

"Hey did anyone see Ron at school today?" asked Yori.

"Oh he's with daddy" said Kat.

"Um what?" asked Felix.

"I thought that was a bad thing for Ron?" asked Kim.

"Oh it is but it's to late for that loser" said Monique.

"So do we get to see your room?" asked Felix.

"No" said Kim.

"So no guys or is that everyone?" asked Will Du.

"Wait your own boyfriend has never seen you room?" inquired Yori.

"No I have not" said Will Du.

_"Show us"_ sang Kat.

_"Show us"_ sang Monique.

_"Show us"_ sang Felix.

"Fine I'll show you" said Kim.

"Yes!" said Will Du.

Kim led the group up a flight of stairs through a hall which housed a fourth restroom and a locked door.

"You keep your door locked?" asked Yori.

"When your parents are going it where they can you learn quickly" said Kim.

"Good thing I own my own place.

"Gross" said Felix.

"The elderly are quite horny, my grandfather...never mind I shell spare you the image" said Yori shuddering.

"Thank you how kind" said Will Du.

Kim took out a small key which was on a ankle bracelet she wore. She inserted the key and unlocked the door.

"I bet you room is all pink!" said Felix.

"Watch she collects stuffed animals" said Yori.

"I bet it's a complete mess" said Monique.

"Ha ha very funny" said Kim.

Kim turned the knob reveling her room. The walls were pale green \, her floor was water blue. She had three book shelves containing a collection of Animorphs, Inubaka, Yotsuba,Naruto and literary classic's. She had a desk with paper, pencils, notebooks, and crumpled up wades of paper scattered around her desk. Her laptop rested on her cream white bed sheets.

"Boring lets watch some tv" said Felix.

"Girl who dose your decorating?" asked Monique.

"Me why?" asked Kim.

"We'll talk later" said Monique her inner fashionesita showing.

"Oh joy!" mumbled Kim.

The group headed downstairs and took over the couch. Felix flipped through channel after channel looking but not watching.

"What's the Iron giant?" asked Felix.

"A cartoon movie about a giant robot from space" said Will Du.

"What the heck is Joe Dirt?" asked Felix.

"A movie about a guy who has nothing and ever since he got lost at the Grand Canyon he's been trying to find his family who turn out to be horrible people" said Kim.

"Ok what's 300 about?" asked Felix.

"300 hundred hot half naked muscular men from Sparta going to war against the Persian army" said Yori.

"What is My Friend Martin?" asked Felix.

"2 kids accidentally travel back in time and meet Martian Luther King Jr, then when they find out he is destined to die they bring him as a kid to the future screwing everything up" said Will.

"Guys!" said Kat.

"What?" asked Kim.

"My water just broke" said Kat.

**Der end.**

* * *

_Author note._

I hate this story I realized writing it was the most uninterested I ever felt when writing. I now know I can't do normal stories. Thank you for reading.

All the movies listed are real.


End file.
